


MakoHaru Gift Exchange 2017

by fikkifini



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, MakoHaru Gift Exchange 2017, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fikkifini/pseuds/fikkifini
Summary: Makoto thinks Haru is beautiful, but Haru thinks he's utterly wrong. Unfortunately for him, Makoto doesn't take losing very lightly. (It's smut people you can't expect me to be that creative)





	MakoHaru Gift Exchange 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays! This is my gift for tumblr user rin-matsuoka-daddy (that URL tho). The prompt was for something NSFW so I hope this meets your expectations!  
> Ps. My note about the formatting was lost but YES I am aware it is difficult to read and I will fix it when I have the time

“You really are just too beautiful sometimes, Haru. It’s ridiculous.”

  
Stopping short, Haru catches his boyfriend’s viridian stare in the mirror, a toothbrush still shoved in his mouth and paste dripping down the corner of his lip in his surprise. He contemplates whether or not it’s even worth responding to, knowing Makoto’s games from the start.

  
“Um. What?” He gurgles, trying not to splatter droplets of white foam onto the mirror all the while.

  
Makoto folds his arms over his bare chest, leaning against the doorframe behind Haru and cocking his head, as if he really can’t believe what he’s seeing. It’s only been a few minutes since they got out of bed, and yet Makoto has the gall to be strolling around looking like that in his hip hugging boxer-briefs, his hair a devilish mess, and going around claiming that Haru is somehow the too beautiful one when clearly he hasn’t taken a good look in the mirror at himself this morning. “Even when you’re brushing your teeth,” Makoto shakes his head, dumbfounded. “Unbelievable.”

  
Haru spits unflatteringly into the sink. He can’t properly defend his unbecoming nature with a mouth full of toothpaste, now can he? “You’re unbelievably blind if you think that’s true.”

  
“You’re gorgeous, Haru. No matter what you do! I can’t even begin to explain it properly.”

  
“No need,” Haru deflects right back, already fighting a heatwave on his cheeks even without an additional oncoming downpour of Makoto’s sickeningly sweet compliments- which he always seems to be full of, somehow. The threat of it alone has Haru’s stomach reeling, because he’s certainly no stranger to the sinful way his boyfriend can string together such flattering praise with so much conviction that it makes Haru’s knees quiver at the sound of it, weak with delight. No one else in the world can break down Haru’s cool, aloof exterior in a single moment with a phrase as simple as “You look beautiful today” the same way that Makoto can. And right now seems like one of those very moments.

  
He resumes brushing his teeth deftly, choosing to ignore both the way Makoto’s brow arches at the challenge and the secretly guilty side of himself that almost, maybe wants to hear more.

  
“Haru,” his coo is brimming with pity, but it doesn’t even come close to concealing the mischief beneath his innocent tone. “Don’t tell me you can’t see it?”

  
After taking another brief assessment of his current, sleep-trodden state in the mirror, he states with utmost certainty, “Nope, not at all.”

  
“Hmm, that’s really a shame. Maybe I should help show you…”

  
“Makoto,” he warns sharply, toothpaste projectiles raining in droplets on the counter now. Great, he’ll have to clean that up when he’s done. “We have class, remember?”

  
“Yeah, in an hour. That’s plenty of time for me.”

  
He doesn’t mean to scoff so loudly, he really doesn’t. It just sort of…well, slipped out.

  
Makoto’s pout is too cute to take seriously in the slightest. “I’m just going to take that as a compliment. Besides,” he sidles his way fully into the bathroom, sealing the gap between the two by unabashedly pressing his hips against the curve of Haru’s ass, “I’ve never heard you complain about it before.”

  
“Makoto…” The previous warning in his tone is lost to the delicate gasp in his throat. He’s too much of a sucker for that predatory purr in Makoto’s voice; the way his breathe tickles the finest of hairs down Haru’s neck. And not to mention the faint outline of his morning wood that Haru can just barely feel each time Makoto gently rocks against him.

  
Makoto can most definitely sense that Haru’s resolve is crumbling already. He rolls his hips again, this time with shiver-inducing accuracy.

  
“Hey, come on…” Haru whines, though his hips say otherwise in return. He can’t help but push back against the friction, the painfully thin layers of cotton between then serving as a tantalizingly sparse barrier.

  
Lips seize the base of his neck. “Haru, let me make you feel beautiful.”

  
“I… I’m not…ah.”

  
With commanding force, Makoto pins him against the counter, a warm hand finding Haru’s waist beneath his sleep shirt. Their eyes lock in the crystal reflection of the mirror, Makoto’s lidded gaze rendering Haru paralyzed with both intimidation and excitement. He insists again, unmovingly. “Haruka. If you won’t let me tell you, then I’m going to have to show you.”

  
He whimpers again, but decides against fighting it. He knows he’s already lost this one, so he might as well enjoy the ride at this point.

  
Makoto’s other hand finds his jaw, stroking it affectionately before guiding Haru’s stare forward, until he’s looking back into his own delirious gaze. “Look at yourself, Haru,” his boyfriend huffs, breathless as if he’s just witnessed a most remarkable miracle. “You see why it’s so hard for me to control myself when you look at me with those eyes? When you’re all flushed like this…” a thumb brushes over the pink in his cheeks with adoration. Haru’s eyelashes flutter at the motion, delighted by Makoto’s delicate touch. “Ah, and look at your lips. I could kiss them forever; I’d never get tired of how you feel.”

  
Haru swallows down a gasp, because he’s not sure if he can really take the sight of that at the moment on top of everything else. Makoto’s voice drips like honey, slow and thick with saccharine praise. The hand on Haru’s waist works its way upward, tickling his abs and tracing a wandering line until it finds his chest. Makoto runs the flat of his palm over his nipple, smirking with satisfaction as Haru is forced to watch how it makes his eyes glassy with lust, how his Adam’s apple bobs because he can’t swallow down the gasps anymore. Haru has never found himself to be an erotic person in the slightest, but he can definitely see why Makoto takes such pleasure in driving Haru mad with desire when it lures these kinds of reactions out of him. He knows if their roles were reversed, he’d be enjoying this for the very same reason.

  
“Such a pretty face, Haru. That’s the face you make at me when I touch you just right; when you can’t hide it behind that cool look anymore.” Makoto palms over his nipple once more, then switches to using just two fingers to tease him instead. Haru arches with sensitivity, his back bowing. The motion grinds Makoto’s erection against his ass, which his boyfriend responds to with another roll of his own hips, dragging out the friction to its maximum potential. This time, it’s Makoto groaning with pleasure into Haru’s ear, burying his nose into his hair and inhaling deeply. He hums happily, setting a torturous pace for their rocking hips and leaving kisses just behind his earlobe.

  
“Makoto, please,” Haru pants. His heart simply can’t take this kind of abuse. He’s not good with being teased in the slightest. All it does is make him incredibly horny incredibly fast, and his emotions don’t have time to catch up to process what’s happening. He just knows that he wants, so bad. He wants all of Makoto: in him, around him, everywhere. So much that he can’t think or see or feel anything else.

  
Makoto knows this well. He also shows no mercy for it.

  
He hikes up Haru’s shirt, displaying his flat stomach all the way down to his exposed hips that his shorts barely cover, because they may be a tad too big on him. But that’s only because they’re Makoto’s shorts, naturally. “Do you see that, Haru?” He catches how his abs flex with each roll of his hips in the mirror, a sight that he has to admit is… well, yeah, kind of sexy. “See? Every inch of you is absolutely incredible. I can’t help but want you like this every day,” Makoto reasons. It sounds so logical when he says it like that, like there’s no other greater fact of life. Haru has no choice but to believe it.

  
He whines back, without hesitation, “Then do it already. Please.”

  
Makoto’s hand disappears from his chest instantly, digging eagerly through the drawer next to Haru’s quivering thigh below the sink. Haru knows exactly what he’s looking for, and the anticipation spikes an impatient cry from him.

  
He finds the lube in a matter of seconds, but each moment drags out Haru’s thinning restraint to its breaking point. Makoto’s hands return to his body, but this time it’s to pull down his shorts, releasing Haru’s cock into the chilly bathroom air. He wiggles down his own bottoms and Haru practically cries with relief at the feeling of Makoto’s bare skin flush to his, erection throbbing insistently against the cleft of his ass. With one hand, Makoto pops the cap of the lube and pours a more than generous amount onto his dick, the cool excess dripping down onto Haru. With the other, Makoto reaches around Haru and strokes his boyfriend firmly, relishing in the moans that he can no longer bite back. Haru’s head tilts back, because he can’t manage to stay upright of his own accord anymore, and he leans into Makoto’s shoulder. Oddly, even though Makoto’s hand is no longer enforcing his gaze, he watches himself anyway, entranced by his own heavy stare; by the strict curve of his jaw, and the pouted part of his lips. He follows a droplet of sweat as it trails down his temple, the wetness accentuating the blush on his face.

  
Insistent hardness pushing into his ass jolts his attention elsewhere. His eyes are drawn to Makoto, who is oblivious to Haru’s stare because he’s a little preoccupied right now. Too busy nuzzling his face into Haru’s cheek, jaw dropped in his daze and eyes closed in concentration. A sheen of sweat highlights his angled face attractively. He’s completely lost to the moment, moaning carelessly as the head of his cock slips past Haru’s tight entrance. It’s a fucking blessing that Makoto woke him up this morning with a little finger foreplay, because Haru’s not sure he could have made that stretch happen so easily otherwise. The rest of his length slides in slowly, measured because they both can only take so much at once. It takes a few experimental thrusts before Makoto is buried to the hilt, rumbling with a groan that gives Haru goosebumps all the way down to his ankles.

  
“Ahh, yes, yes Makoto,” he sighs in that airy way that he knows drives his boyfriend absolutely nuts. Expectedly, Makoto rocks into him with abandon, so deep that Haru chokes on whatever else he was about to say. He can’t really remember it anyway.

  
“Haru, oh God, Haru. Baby…” Makoto’s keens have practically the same effect on him. He pushes back into each thrust, grinding down for more, watching entranced at how their bodies arch and curve together so fluidly, with practiced ease. He’s so busy watching their hips, he doesn’t notice that Makoto has turned his gaze onto him as well, eying Haru hungrily in the mirror. Makoto’s hand reaches for his jaw again, tilting his chin up until Haru looks forward, finding his own sapphire stare once more.

  
“I want you to watch yourself,” he reminds lowly, “so you know what I see when I make love to you. I want you to watch the pleasure on your face build until you can’t hold back anymore.” Makoto nips his ear, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust. “Don’t you dare look away. You understand me?”

  
Haru grits his teeth and nods, desperate. He understands perfectly.

  
“Hold on to me,” Makoto advises, his grip switching to Haru’s hips, both hands squeezing him roughly. Haru reaches behind and wraps an arm around Makoto’s neck, because they’ve had shower sex in this position before and he knows exactly what’s coming, and it definitely requires some extra leverage.

  
Suddenly, Makoto is pounding into him, relentless and deep, his hands guiding Haru’s hips back into every thrust. Haru holds on for dear life because Makoto’s cock fills him so deep that he can hardly stand, let alone endure the excess force of it all. It’s maddening. He struggles against the overwhelming pleasure to keep his eyes open as Makoto ordered. Because right now, he wants nothing more than to shut off the entire rest of the world, to close his eyes and know nothing but the heady bliss of their intimate connection. He fights the urge with difficulty, scarcely able to decipher where Makoto’s body and his collide through barely slitted lids. The only thing that keeps him grounded in the slightest is Makoto’s whispered, heavenly praise against the shell of his ear.

  
“Ah, baby, look at how gorgeous you are when you’re getting fucked so good,” he rasps, a hand falling to Haru’s cock and stroking it eagerly in time with his thrusts. Haru jolts at the touch, a familiar knot in his stomach coiling tighter, close to snapping already. Makoto can absolutely sense this fact and takes no pity on him whatsoever. He jerks his hips more roughly, chuckling at how it makes Haru’s jaw fall limp, his eyes glazed over and completely unfocused. “Watch yourself when you cum, Haru. Your face is so lewd, you’ll see why it’s so addicting. Making you cum over and over...”

  
“S-stop, I- ahh, I can’t-”

  
“Let it out, baby. Let's see how beautiful you look when you cum.”

  
Makoto’s growl of encouragement is just about all it takes after that. A few thrusts later and Haru is crying out in bliss, bursts of sticky cum splatting the sink and mirror. Through the daze of his orgasm, he watches how his face contorts into an expression of utmost satisfaction and exhaustion, his skin flushed a pretty pink, eyes twinkling with passionate delight. He never fathomed he could make such an erotic face, but there it is, staring him right in the eyes. Literally.

  
He has to admit, he’s a little bit impressed.

  
As soon as the thought came, it’s lost to another round of unapologetic fucking as Makoto seeks his own release. Haru moans his lover’s name loudly for him, because he knows it’s exactly what he needs to reach climax, and sure enough Makoto is biting into his neck to muffle his moans in a matter of seconds, spilling himself inside Haru’s tight heat. His hips stall as he empties himself, reveling in the relief of the moment and the delicious pressure that squeezes his cock dry.

  
“Oh Haru,” he sighs into his skin with finality, trying desperately to catch his breath now that they’ve come to a complete stop, “that was incredible.”

  
“That’s supposed to be my line,” Haru teases back, a little distant because he’s really enjoying the feeling of Makoto’s cum filling him right now and can’t be bothered to pay attention to much else.

  
Makoto simply laughs, hands running leisurely up and down Haru’s sides, massaging his muscles lovingly. “Mm, I guess you’re right since you had the best view of it, after all.”

  
He rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t necessarily deny it. “Next time, it’s your turn. You have no idea how amazing my view is when I’m riding you.”

  
“I think we’ll need to invest in a cieling mirror for that.”

  
“Worth it,” Haru smirks, nuzzling Makoto back with his nose. “And… ah, thank you.” He's not quite sure how to properly articulate how much he appreciates the fact that Makoto, by some ungodly angelic power, can make Haru feel as just as beautiful as Makoto claims he is, but he tries anyway. “For what you said.”

  
Makoto, thankfully, needs no more than that to understand. He smiles adoringly, “I love you.”

  
“Love you,” Haru murmurs back, a grateful little smirk on his own lips. He really is too lucky to have this boy. He twists to properly kiss his boyfriend on the mouth, slow and sweet.  
After a savory moment, Makoto pulls back. “...Haru?” He starts tentatively after a quick breath.

  
“Mhm…”

  
Makoto kisses him a little more convincingly, confessing, “Ah, I wasn't really kidding about the ceiling mirror thing.”

  
He smiles against Makoto’s lips stupidly, he just can't help it. “I know,” Haru admits before adding cheekily, “neither was I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dears anunyun and datheetjoella for creating this event! Hope it was fun for everyone <3


End file.
